The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to systems for mounting handlebars and brakes.
Bicycles commonly have a main frame and a front fork pivotally secured to the main frame. The main frame typically includes a rear wheel mount (commonly called a rear dropout) for receiving a rear wheel axle, and the front fork typically includes a front wheel mount (commonly called a front dropout) for receiving a front wheel axle. Steering control of the bicycle is provided by a handlebar that is usually secured to the front fork through a handlebar stem.
The speed of the bicycle can be controlled by brakes. One type of brake is a rim brake that has brake pads that can be squeezed against the rims of the wheel. A rear brake can be mounted to the main frame near the rear wheel rim, and a front brake can be mounted to the front fork near the front wheel rim. Actuation of the brakes is commonly provided by brake levers.